


Singe

by Spoon888



Series: Furnace [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Megatron's a Little Drunk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron's wing fetish gets in the way of Starscream's evening plans.





	Singe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonetin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonetin/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful Stonetin (Kiwiitin) who wanted Megatron lavishing Starscream's gorgeous wings with attention. I hope this meets expectations.

Peacetime meant most of Megatron's day was wasted on paperwork or diplomatic events. It went to show just how abominable those occasions were that his spark actually lifted at the thought of an evening spent alone looking over trade negotiations with their recently allied alien neighbours, than going to the reception Prime was hosting for them.

Starscream had a completely different set of priorities though.

"You're going to be late," Megatron called from the living room where he had stationed himself, halfway through both his work and Starscream's imported Vosian energon wine.

His mate's response was a series of banging from the open doorway leading to the seeker's berthroom. A sharp curse, and then Starscream appeared around the frame, tub of polish in servo. "I _am_ late. It started two hours ago..."

Megatron glanced at his chrono, realising the seeker was correct. There was little use in chastising him. He undoubtably did it on purpose.

"Aren't you giving the opening speech?" He asked instead as Starscream came to stand before the full sized mirror. The seeker flashed him a grin in the reflection.

"They'll have to wait." He held out the polish, "Make yourself useful."

Megatron pushed himself to his pedes with a weary, put-upon groan. Starscream glared at him but chose not to comment, already digging though the chest full of decorative armour he kept on a table beside the mirror.

Megatron took the polish, gathering a generous handful and smearing it across the back of Starscream's high angled wing. It twitched in contact with the chilly substance, but began to relax, and lower, as Megatron's warm servo rubbed it in. It's coppery scent rose to his olfactory. He inhaled appreciatively.

"Silver or gold?" Starscream was asking, and Megatron looked away from the wing to see him holding up two decorative vambrace covers in each precious metal, comparing them against his armour.

"Neither." Megatron grumbled, smearing more polish in the opposite wing. "You don't need all this tat."

Starscream, predictably, ignored him, slapping on the gold pair, and then going on to lift a matching thick mesh chain to drape across his chest. "Zargon's." He sneered, "Primitive species like them wear their wealth. I can't turn up in nothing but armour. They might think themselves my equal..."

"Primus forbid," Megatron muttered, rubbing the edge of a wing to make the tip glint in the light, watching the little twitch to Starscream's smile as he did so. The seeker was picking up yet more fanciful jewellery.

"If you pull out a crown next, I'm leaving you."

"I'd look great in a crown and you know it," The seeker winked at his reflection, mischievous smirk the least obnoxious thing about him tonight. The opened his arms for Megatron's inspection, smiling at himself in the mirror. "How do I look?"

Megatron wasn't sure if it was the Vosian wine, or the copper scented polish, or maybe just how much he wanted to yank all that ridiculous gold off his seeker's frame, but letting him swan off to some party to entertain Autobots and aliens for an entire evening seemed like the worst idea conceivable. Not when he could stay here, with his bondmate and _his wine_.

Perhaps he could convince the seeker to stay.

"Good enough to eat," he purred his answer, thumbs rubbing over shiny wing tips.

Starscream visibility straightened, squinting at his reflection. He offered a suspicious, "What are you doing?"

Megatron met his optics in the glass and leaned over to lick the wing's silver edge, lewd and slow. The appendage flicked violently, nearly slapping him in a face. It didn't stop him from doing it again.

" _What_ _are_ _you_ -?! No, no, _no_!"

Their bond sang with arousal, even as Starscream admonished him in breathless panic. Megatron pulled the seeker flush against him, mouth kissing down the wing from it's tip to where it joined Starscream's frame. A difficult act indeed when his mate insisted on squirming so. The polish gave the normally musky armour a rich tang. Megatron's mouth watered as he dragged his lips across the smooth, flat appendage, glossa flicking at seams wetly.

The mirror gave him a fantastic view of Starscream's grimace. His denta clenched and cheeks pink as he tried not to show how much he enjoyed it. Megatron dragged his servo down the front of Starscream's chassis, rubbed it over the swell of his cockpit. The seeker's optics were bright and desperate as they watched his black servo dip between shapely thighs.

Megatron felt the wet heat before the click of a panel releasing registered. He rumbled in satisfaction, letting Starscream feel the vibration of his chest against twitching wings. He slid his forefinger in between soft mesh folds, sampling the luxurious pliability, before adding a second.

"You like this don't you?" It was hardly a guess, Starscream was staring at his reflection intently, denta cutting into his bottom lip as he watched Megatron's fingers spilt him open, his servos clutching tightly to the arm Megatron had about his waist.

"s'late," he managed breathlessly, then gathering his wits with a toss of his helm, "I'm late! You don't touch me _all day_ and you choose _now_ to-"

Megatron bit into his wing, pressing a telling half-crescent into the slim sheet. Starscream's mouth fell open into a wordless gasp. His valve fluttered around Megatron's digits. He choked, hissed, then-

"Dents!" Starscream sounded hysteric, staring at his wing in horror. "Idiot!"

"I can do more than that." Megatron promised, enjoying the apprehensive expression on the seeker's face, and licked a heavy strip up the seeker's back strut, glossa lathering the hinges connecting the wings. Starscream arched back against him, the motion changing the angle of Megatron's digits in his valve, pushing them up against his hypersensitive anterior node. Megatron stroked.

Callipers clenched, Starscream's optics offlined, and Megatron knew he was overloading. He held himself in place, letting the seeker's hips undulate into his fingers, warm lubricant dripping between his digits. He watched the seeker lose himself in the reflection, and thought Starscream had never looked so fitting.

"Oh Megatron," Starscream breathed in a weak, listless voice no one else was ever allowed to hear as he came down from his high. "Oh yes."

Megatron pressed an endearing kiss to the seeker's shoulder, leaving the overstimulated wings to shudder where they now hung in defeat.

"Stunning," Megatron told him, grasping the seeker's chin and forcing his lolling helm upright, just so he could see the state he was in. Covered in regal gold, lubricant dripping down his thighs, telling dent on his wing.

"I look like a "Role-Play" model shareware," Starscream observed miserably, reaching to straightened the gold across his chest. "Why can't you keep your damn servos to yourself."

Megatron huffed a laugh, keeping the seeker in his arms even as Starscream regained the ability to stand under his own power. He tried to lean in for another kiss, tilting Starscream's chin back to reach him over his shoulder.

Starscream sniffed, mouth twisting into sneer.

"You've been _drinking_ ," the seeker veered away so they couldn't kiss. "Silly old fool. You've been in my energon wine again, haven't you?"

Megatron pulled what remained of it from his subspace to show the seeker, smug smirk in place. Starscream's reproachful expression subsided in lieu of whatever devious idea he'd begun to concoct.

His wings perked up again, high and sharp and just begging to be lavished.

"Enough for me?" Starscream asked, reaching for it.

"Plenty," Megatron agreed, but held it just out of reach, "Though I can think of better things to do with it than let you have it."

 _Such as pour it over those wings of yours_ was heard unsaid over their bond.

"Alright." Starscream arched a brow, mouth curving. Slowly he began to remove the jewellery, letting it fall to the polished floor with little _plink plinks_ of metal on metal. "But no biting."

Megatron untied the chain across the seeker's chest and threw it across the room carelessly. "No promises."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with this verse yet it seems. They're just too much fun.
> 
> Update: Check out this awesome animation of Starscream's wings by [Kiwiitin](https://kiwiitin.tumblr.com/post/164901944725/this-ones-for-endrae-who-for-some-reason-decided), whose work never ceases to amaze me!!


End file.
